Welcome Home
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: "Selamat datang kembali, Vayne," suara orang itu terdengar menyambutnya./ Fic request dari Airis Hanamori-san, Roxis/Vayne./ PWP, YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**-Welcome Home-**

Kuroi-Oneesan - 2011

Rating M

Genre Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Mana Khemia : Gakuen to Renkinjutsushitachi - © GUST/NISA

"Selamat datang kembali, Vayne," suara orang itu terdengar menyambutnya. Fic request dari Airis Hanamori, Roxis/Vayne. PWP, YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**Warning **sekali lagi saya teriak kalau cerita ini mengandung AU, YAOI, OOC, POSSIBLE PWP, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Terimakasih…

Oh ya, ini fic yaoi pertama (dan terakhir) si author…maaf kalau jelek dan kalau-kalau ada yang 'kurang'. Sebenarnya bagian yaoi-nya bisa dilewatin sih…yah, terserah mau baca apa nggak, kan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Yah, saya mulai deh…

* * *

"Aku pulang,"

Vayne kembali ke kediamannya—yang merupakan rumah ayahnya, Theofratus Aurelius—seorang alchemist hebat beberapa decade silam. Ia tidak cuma ditemani kucing hitamnya dirumah itu, seantero workshopnya juga tinggal disana. Kenapa? Karena mereka sudah bersikukuh sebagai tim alchemist keliling setelah lulus—yah, beda dengan senpainya yang dipanggil menjadi guru di Al-Revis atau alien merah muda yang tengah kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Diantara semuanya, Vayne yang paling jarang berada di rumah. Ia biasa dipanggil ke kota yang jauh dan hanya pulang dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari saja.

Siang menuju sore itu, ia mendapati diri tengah sendirian di rumah. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu langsung melihat ke arah _bulletin board_ yang dibuat teman-temannya.

* * *

**Untuk Vayne-kun :**

'_Aku, Pamela dan Nikki sedang mendapat kerjaan di kota sebelah, kami akan kembali dua hari lagi' _

—_Jess_

'_Aku sedang mengumpulkan bahan penelitian di hutan, aku kembali besok'_

—_Roxis_

'_Aku menjadi professor kehormatan di Al-Revis untuk Combat Dept. selama lima hari kedepan, aku membawa Sulpher.'_

—_Anna

* * *

_

"Hmm, mereka semua sedang sibuk ya…" Vayne tersenyum senang. "Sebaiknya aku membuat makan, kemudian mandi lalu istirahat…"

Pemuda beriris biru itu menuju ke arah dapur, kebetulan ada beberapa bahan tersisa. Tapi, ia mendadak merasakan ada sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh bahunya. Karena kaget, Vayne sampai tak bisa bergerak.

"Selamat datang kembali Vayne," suara orang itu terdengar menyambutnya.

"R-Roxis! Kupikir siapa!" seru Vayne begitu mendengar suara duelist tersebut.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang ada di rumah?"

"Bukannya kau bilang di bulletin board akan kembali besok!"

"Instingku selalu bilang lebih baik pulang kerumah setelah semua tugas selesai," jawabnya santai seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Oh begitu…"

"Jadi, kau tertarik dengan sedikit duel, Vayne?" Roxis menawarkan. "Yang kalah harus mematuhi perintah yang menang,"

"E-Eeh? Sekarang!"

"Kau mau kapan lagi? Kebetulan kita bertemu sekarang. Kau sudah sering janji kan?"

Vayne tidak bisa membalas perkataan Roxis, ia hanya mengangguk mau—tidak ada jawaban lain, bukan?

Vayne kini bukanlah mana seperti dulu, ia tak ada ubahnya pemuda biasa yang kuat karena ilmu alkimia yang dimilikinya—mungkin karena permohonannya dulu saat di Heart Prison. Menurutnya, Roxis adalah lawan yang cukup berat, apalagi mereka sekarang berduel—

**tanpa boleh memakai skill** **apapun**.

Mereka kini berada tepat di depan rumah, di tanah lapang yang luas.

"Kau siap?" Roxis sudah mengeluarkan set kartunya.

"Siap!" Vayne mengeluarkan senjata yang mirip _claw_—yang selama ini ia pakai saat masih sekolah.

"HYAAA—" Roxis menyerang terlebih dahulu.

_CRANG!_

_CRANG!_

_CRASH!_

Mungkin karena faktor Vayne yang capek, belum ada setengah jam; ia langsung menyerah dengan serangan kartu bertubi-tubi dari duelist berkacamata itu.

"Hmph, lemah," ucapnya dengan sarkastis. "Aku menang, Vayne,"

Vayne mengatur napasnya. "Jadi aku harus menerima hukuman…ya? Huff…"

"Yap, kau tahu apa hukuman dariku, Vayne." Roxis tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ayo kembali kedalam, masakkan aku sesuatu,"

"O…Oke…" Vayne menyerah.

* * *

Kini Vayne berada di depan kuali, asap mengepul ke segala arah. Roxis hanya menanti dengan duduk di sisi meja makan. Tapi lama kelamaan, terpikir sesuatu di benak Roxis—saatnya hukuman.

"…Roxis? Hanya ini hukumannya?"

"Bukan, ini bukan hukuman," kata Roxis datar. "Aku baru akan memberikan hukumanmu,"

"Seperti apa hukumanku…?"

"…Seperti biasa,"

Roxis meninggalkan meja makannya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Vayne dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke tengkuk Vayne, menjilatnya perlahan—membuat Vayne merasa geli.

"R-Roxis…geli…" ucapnya pelan.

Cowok berkacamata itu menggigit leher Vayne hingga merah setelah menelusurinya, meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan disana, membuat cowok beriris biru itu mengerang sakit—tapi juga kenikmatan disaat bersamaan.

"Ini baru awal, Vayne," Roxis membalik posisi badan Vayne ke arahnya yang tengah terpaku didepan kuali. "Aku akan menghukummu dengan lembut,"

Wajah pemuda berambut abu-abu itu memerah, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh sesuatu yang lembut—bibir Roxis. Duelist berkacamata itu menggigit bibir bawah Vayne, meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut Vayne. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu membuka mulutnya, Roxis pun memasukkan lidahnya, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi-gigi Vayne serta merasakan sari-sari ukenya itu.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen, keduanya melepaskan diri. Terlihat seutas saliva yang menandakan keintiman mereka.

"R-Roxis…" ucap Vayne di sela-sela napasnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Vayne?"

"Ti, Tidak apa kita melakukannya disini?"

"Memangnya semua itu hanya bisa dilakukan di kasur?" Roxis menaikkan kacamatanya. "Lagipula kita belum pernah melakukannya di dapur, kan?"

"Kalau begitu…tolong lanjutkan," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku merindukan…sentuhanmu…"

"As you wish,"

Roxis melepas kacamatanya untuk mempermudah kegiatan mereka. Ia memposisikan dirinya diatas Vayne, ia sudah merebahkan ukenya itu dilantai dan menahan salah satu tangannya dibawah. Melihat wajah uke-nya yang seakan sangat seduktif membuat Roxis tak bisa menahan nafsunya.

Duelist itu kembali mencium sang mana, tidak sedalam yang tadi. Tangannya mulai menjamah tubuh ukenya yang masih terbungkus kaus hitam panjang yang ia kenakan. Tangan dingin Roxis tersebut membuat Vayne mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Mmh…" suaranya makin menjadi-jadi ketika Roxis pelan-pelan mengelus dada bidang Vayne.

"Kau mau buka sendiri bajumu atau aku yang bukakan?" tanya Roxis setelah mencium ukenya itu.

"Kau saja yang bukakan, Roxis…"

Duelist itu melucuti baju sang mana, dada bidang putihnya kini terekspos. Roxis kembali bermain dari arah leher ukenya perlahan, awalnya Vayne hanya melenguh pelan—tidak sampai tangan jahil Roxis mulai memainkan kedua titik sensitif di dadanya itu. Ia memilin kedua titik tersebut, lalu ia memasukkan salah satu titik yang ia pilin ke dalam mulutnya, mengigitnya seperti itu sebuah ceri—sementara tangan yang satunya lagi masih bermain di titik yang kosong.

"Ahn…aah…R-Roxis…"

Mendengar erangan ukenya itu, setelah puas bermain dengan kedua titik di dada Vayne, Roxis kembali mencium bibir Vayne. Mata tajam Roxis tengah memperhatikan sesuatu yang ketat di celana ukenya itu, tangannya yang jahil itu tidak bisa dihentikan aksinya. Ia mulai menjamah masuk ke dalam perlindungan terakhir Vayne. Tangan duelist itu meremas kejantanan Vayne yang sudah mengeras dibawah sana.

"Ngh…ahn…hnn…" desah Vayne disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Merasa keadaan ukenya terlalu menderita, Roxis pun memberikan sedikit kelonggaran.

"Vayne, tolong buka bajuku."

"Ba-Baik…"

Vayne pun melepas setelah yang dipakai Roxis, jantung Vayne tambah berdebar ketika melihat tubuh seme-nya yang mulus tapi juga penuh gores luka.

"Darimana luka-luka ini Roxis?"

"Aah, hanya sedikit kecelakaan ketika penelitianku," senyum Roxis. "Tapi sekarang lebih penting…"

Roxis sudah melucuti perlindungan terakhir Vayne, dan kini ukenya itu terlihat sepenuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki tanpa sehelai bajupun menempel padanya. Menampilkan kesejatian Vayne yang tengah berdiri, tegak dan sedikit cairan kental keluar di ujungnya. Duelist itu tersenyum sementara ukenya hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan semenya—yah, ia sendiri merindukan sentuhan semenya bukan?

Dielus kejantanan Vayne perlahan olehnya, membuat si pemilik bergetar hebat. Pelan-pelan cowok sarkastis itu memasukan kejantanan yang ia pegang kedalam mulutnya—memberikan sensasi kepada ukenya.

"Ahnn…aaah…R-Roxis…-hnn…" Vayne menggeliat karena perlakuan tersebut.

Roxis mengulum dan menggigitnya sesekali, sekaligus memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, membuat Vayne mendesah lebih kencang, tetapi terdengar lembut di telinga Roxis—makin membuatnya terangsang. Tidak menunggu lama, cairan kental keluar dari milik Vayne, memenuhi kerongkongan Roxis. Sebelum menegak seluruh cairan hingga habis, duelist berkacamata itu kembali mencium ukenya, membuatnya merasakan cairannya sendiri.

"Roxis…jangan membuatku menunggu lagi…" ucap Vayne selesai ciuman mereka. "Aku sudah…merindukanmu lebih dari apapun…"

"Wah? Tumben sekali kau seserius ini, Vayne…" Roxis sampai terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku akan masuk…"

Roxis langsung melucuti celananya sendiri, meninggalkannya begitu saja di lantai. Vayne tersentak begitu melihat milik Roxis yang bahkan sudah jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kau tidak butuh persiapan dulu? Ini akan menyakitkan lho…" bujuk Roxis.

"Tidak perlu…aku sudah siap,"

"Hmph, sesuai permintaanmu,"

Cowok sarkastis itu memposisikan miliknya diatas lubang milik ukenya dan mulai memasukkannya perlahan. Vayne yang merasakan sensasi itu pun bergetar hebat, ia mencengkeram semenya seraya sang seme memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam. Semenya itu sudah berhasil berkali-kali menyentuh titik kepuasan si uke.

"R-Roxis…ahh…nnh…" suara desahan Vayne kembali menjadi-jadi.

Tangan Roxis yang sedaritadi menganggur kini mengocok milik ukenya, yang lama kelamaan makin dipercepat bersamaan dengan ritme pinggulnya yang turun-naik.

"Vayne…ngh, sebentar lagi aku—keluar…"

"A-Aku juga tidak kuat lagi…Ro, Roxis…"

Setelah beberapa saat, Roxis pun menumpahkan isinya kedalam Vayne dan Vayne sendiri mengeluarkan seluruh isinya ke tangan Roxis dan juga ke arah lantai dapur. Roxis mencabut bendanya dari dalam Vayne, dan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu langsung terkulai ke peluka Roxis karena capek—dan ternyata ia sudah tertidur saking lelahnya.

"Aku terlalu memaksakannya yah?" Roxis tersenyum. "Baiklah, sebaiknya aku membersihkan tempat ini dan membersihkannya juga,"

Setelah mengenakan bajunya kembali, pemuda beriris coklat tua itu pun menggendong uke-nya secara bridal-style menuju kamar mandi seraya membawa semua baju-baju sisa mereka. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah tidur sang uke dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut, seraya berkata :

_"Sleep well, dear Vayne,"_

* * *

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Omake**

Di luar rumah tersebut, tepatnya didekat jendela dapur, kita tidak menyadari sedaritadi sudah ada penonton gelap. Bahkan darah sudah mengucur dari kedua lubang hidungnya dan mukanya memerah dahsyat lebih dari tomat.

"Baru saja kutinggal sebentar kau sudah semerah itu, Anna," ucap cowok berambut merah dikuncir, memakai jubah panjang dengan cangklong panjang dimulutnya.

"Gu-Gu-Gunnar-senpai!" cewk bernama Anna itu hanya bisa melongo.

Flay pun melempar saputangannya ke arah Anna. "Kau kuat juga melihat yang seperti ini, aku sering melihat mereka seperti itu jadi aku biasa saja,"

"Kita sudah salah memilih hari untuk kembali ke mansion ini…" keluh Anna.

Flay tertawa jahat. "Sudah, ayo kita pergi dari sini dulu. Kita kembali saat agak malam saja,"

"Gunnar-senpai…tapi, Roxis-senpai…Vayne-senpai…ini…"

"Sudahlah Anna, jangan masukkan ke pikiranmu," Flay menggetok kepala Anna. "Ayo kita membasmi beberapa monster agar kau lupa!"

"Ba-ba-baik senpai!"

* * *

**Omake End?

* * *

**

Se-sekali lagi maaf dan maaf sekali kalo tidak sesuai rikues anda~ nah, silakan kalau mau komen atau lempar api disini juga boleh kok :D


End file.
